Who To Chose
by ShadowthehedgehogandMaria
Summary: Amy has tons of hardships coming her way. She intersects across Sonic again after a year of not seeing him. But, she developed feelings for Shadow the Hedgehog while he was absent. A major problem pops up, and she is stuck. M just in case :)


Shadow was bored today, with nothing to do. He's been watching Amy every now and then, but today he hasn't seen her. It was close to dark, and he thought it would be nice to visit her. They have a somewhat strong relationship together, because Shadow made his first move.

She has grown out her pink hair and her body had improved. He only craved her once, but chosen to stay away from her to not force her into anything. She had beautiful features for what he has seen. Her body is still hidden from him, but he wanted her more than ever. He would continue to keep it in his mind only and hoped the tension didn't get the best of him.

He almost drooled at the thought of her smooth pink fur and fragile legs. He stopped himself from thinking of such a thing, and continued onward to her house. The white house on the corner captured his eyes and he switched direction. He made his way to the porch and rang the door bell. He heard footsteps, and then a familiar sweet voice. "Who is there?"

"Rose?" She unlocked the door and opened it slowly with a smile. She had a blue silky nightgown on that reached above her knees. "Hey Shadow." He stepped on the hardwood planks of her house and closed the door behind him. "How are you?" He said while hugging her waist lightly. "I'm okay." He let go and rubbed her back while looking into her innocent emerald eyes. "I missed you.." Her ears folded and gripped onto his back, still in a loving embrace. "I missed you too.."

His mouth moved in onto her lips and locked together. His hands grabbed onto her dress and continued the passionate kiss. A new overwhelming feeling came over the two and they couldn't stop. His hands lowered a little down to her tail and stroked it some. "S-Shadow.. I love you.." She escaped out of her mouth and kept kissing him more roughly. He pressed her against the orange tinted wall. "Rose please.." His arms wrapped around her tightly and pushed her against him.

Her hands grabbed his quills and messaged them. They parted with a gasp from both of them and tried to regain breath. "A-Amy... I want you.."

She was blushing madly, but she didn't care anyway. He nipped at her delicate neck and panted a little. "Don't s-stop.." She whispered and noticed his hand began to wonder around her body. Her sides, then down to her thick thighs. He touched a little of her inner thigh, but stopped himself. "I know you're not ready.." He moved his hand back to her cheek and pecked her lips. "Shadow I am.. I'm ready."

He smirked and stroked her long roseate quills. "Are you sure..? I don't want to hurt you.. Because it will."

"Yes.." He put his hand around her back and pulled her close to him. His one of his hands went around her legs and the other around her back. He lifted her up and began pacing to her room. He found her bedroom and stepped in with closing it behind him. The hedgehog was very shy, especially tonight. His hand tangled with her strap of the gown. He slid both down and revealed her under garments. He hasn't seen so much of her, and his lust has increased. He took of his gloves and shoes while she took off her bra. He then looked up to see her covering her chest. "Shady.."

He grabbed both of her shoulders and gained her eyes. "We do not have to do this.. If you are uncomfortable then we can stop this."

He laid her on the bed and hovered over her. He removed the last piece of her clothing and began the love making session. It was romantic for the two, especially since it was her first time. They shared each others undivided attention while kissing. Her moans were music to his ears, and none of them were of pain. He wasn't harsh on her at all, he was gentle. He knew how shy she was and how new it is, so he needed to have some control. Sweat surrounded the hedgehogs, and their intercourse has came to a climax, and she embraced him.

He fell onto the bed next to her and pulled the covers over them. "I love you Rose.."

"I love you too." It seemed she has forgotten her love for Sonic, and Shadow took his place. He kissed her forehead, and they both started their slumber.

Shadow's eyes squinted at the brightness of the sun from the window. He turned his head to see Amy sleeping peacefully, with her arms tightly around him. Her face was in his chest hair, and she was whimpering some body's name. A name he couldn't stand to hear.

"Sonic..Sonic.." He put his hand in her hair and straightened it. 'Why is she still thinking about that faker? It's been a year and he hasn't came back! He's still on her mind?'

"Sonic!" She screamed out of her sleep and noticed herself in Shadow's arms. She was shaking and tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry.."

"Hey Rose... Don't think about that traitor okay? I'm here.." She got up and the covers slid down from her body. She looked down at herself naked, and quickly brought it back up. Her blush increased and then sighed. "Amy... Want to go out for a stroll?"

"That would be nice.." Shadow nodded and put on his gloves, then his shoes while Amy was dressing. "How do I look?" She had a yellow sun dress and black flip flops with a yellow head band to match. "Gorgeous like always." They left her home and walked off the porch. "Around the neighborhood?" She asked and got a simple nod. He took her hand and paced on the cement sidewalk. "It's a beautiful day!" She smiled with glee which made Shadow chuckle. "Yes."

'If only Sonic could see how I look.. I miss him... But my feelings are headed for Shadow. I mean, he did take my virginity. I guess he pretty much is mine.' She thought and looked up at the azure sky.

"Amy!" The pink hedgehog's ears perked up and looked around for the voice. Shadow was also in curiosity, searching for the odd calling. "Amy!" She looked to the left and stopped. Her heart had just skipped a beat, and her heart was both shattered to see him, but also glad. He was speeding towards her, with a blue trail behind him. Shadow's face turned unsatisfied and held out his arm in front of Amy. The blue blur stopped right in front of the two with his trademark grin. They both were silent, just staring at him. "Guys? Shad? Ames?"

Amy's eyes widened and instantly had tears in her big eyes. "Sonic.." She whispered to herself and stepped back a few inches. "Ames? What's wrong? I missed you a lot! Don't you want a hug?"

Shadow scoffed and grabbed his shoulder. He whispered coldly in his ear," She can't handle you right now. While you were basically dead, she had no one! So, I took your place. I think you should leave. She doesn't feel the same anymore because of your ridiculous disappearance!"

Sonic pushed him off of his shoulder and walked a little closer to her. "Amy?" She stepped back a little more and felt warm tears roll down her face. "Hey! What's wrong? I'm sorry I left, it was an emergency! But I'm here!"

"S-Shady I want to go home..I want to get out of here." She said with a devastated tone. Sonic looked to Shadow with a confused expression. "Shady? What trick are you playing on her?!"

"She wants to get away from you basically.. I told you she is with me now. You don't have to suffer anymore faker." Sonic's face turned into a sad frown. "Amy? What happened while I was..Gone?" Shadow walked over to her and put his arm around her back. "I took care of her. Because I cared. A hero like you doesn't deserve anything.." Sonic looked at Amy with his eyes also building up tears. "Shut up Shadow! Let her talk!" His feet walked a little more and met up closer. "Amy what is wrong? I didn't mean to hurt you! I mean.. You look great! But.. Shadow?"

Amy bit her bottom lip and folded her ears. "I-I... I.." She looked at both of the two hedgehogs with overwhelm. "I don't know.."

"Rose?" Amy shook her head and gulped. She turned and ran for her life with tears flying through the air. Sonic held out his arm, but Shadow stopped him from going. "Let her calm down.. Then we can talk."

His face was starting to get a depressed feeling and his eyes felt remorse. "Ames..." He murmured, then turned his face to the dark hedgehog. "You thought you could just have her freely didn't you?"

"No. I saw how much depression she was in, so I helped her. Yourself made her sick! She cut and tortured herself! By the time I saw her she was beat to death! Do you think I would leave her like that?"

Sonic looked down at the ground with hate. "And you built a relationship with her too?" Shadow started walking off, but Sonic then said," You've told her the whole time I was no good didn't you? You brain washed her mind! She is my Amy!"

"Explain why you left with no goodbye. Explain how you never cared for her. I didn't brain wash her faker, she is to innocent to do such a thing to." "I did care for her! Just not in that way!"

"But when you noticed she started getting a body, guess what? You went in for her!" Sonic gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes. "No. She is strong and very attractive! She has a sweet innocent smile and a great personality! You're the one that noticed her body!"

"No. That was you. After the years she stopped wearing that dress, and grew out her hair, you noticed her. I happened to watch her all the time, and watching you constantly hurt her."

He began walking off again, this time Sonic didn't answer nor stop him. He was right, Sonic never payed a lot of attention towards her till now. Shadow made him feel worse, but also infuriated that he took her. Sonic sped down the street and turned to go to Amy's house. He opened the door without a knock and closed it. "Amy?"

He saw her on the couch sulking and drowning in her tears. "Amy! Why are you so hurt? Please talk to me! I am here now!" He walked over to the couch, and sat next to her while rubbing her back. "P-please go away.." Amy said and brought her knees up to her chest. "No more crying okay? Shadow won't be here, so you can talk to me.. Ames I know I didn't tell you goodbye, but I saved the world! Just for you."

Amy shook her head and scooted away. "Amy! How did you fall in love with that dumpster? He has a bad effect on you!"

"He's not a dumpster! I love him and I want to stay w-with him! He showed me what true love is!"

"W-what? He doesn't know anything about love!"

She looked into his alerted eyes and said with sorrow and hate," He sure showed me it yesterday! More than you would ever do."

His eyes widened and the poor hedgehog's heart dropped. "Y-you.. Had sex with that.. That excuse for a hedgehog! Amy!"

Her ears folded and she dug her head into her knees again. "Did he force you? Did he hurt you?"

He touched her shoulder and she shook her head. "It's none of your concern! All that matters is that he loves m-me.. I have someone now, and you have to go find a girl yourself." His heart then shattered, and he got off from the couch. "Ames.. What has happened?"

"You." That word stabbed him in the heart, and he backed up. "I was so happy to see you.. And I made it to get to you and hug you! But I guess you don't want my comfort. Fine Amy. Fine. Let that hedgehog do anything he wants to you." Sonic was about to grab for the door until it started to knock. He growled and opened it to reveal Shadow. "Sonic! Get out of here!" He pushed him and walked over to Amy. "Shady!" She went into his arms, and started to bawl. Sonic looked at Shadow with fury.

"Sonic. Go." Shadow said in a low tone. He watched Amy lay sad eyes on him, and Sonic knew Shadow was doing something to her. "Where is the girl that chased me down all the time saying marry me and I love you? Where's the sweet girl that I knew? Amy, he has changed you.. You used to care a bunch about me.. But since that dark portal lured you in, you have hated me just like he does! I am here for you. Just watch.. He'll abandon you on the streets. Am I going to be there for you? Yes. Because that is what people do. Friends do. Lovers do." She shut the door and left Amy in both heartbreak and sorrow.

"Rose don't listen to him... Okay? I will not leave you." She looked down on the ground in regret. 'Sonikku..'

"Rose?" She looked to him and then back on the ground. "Just leave me alone.. I want some alone time.." Shadow kissed her cheek and got up from the couch. "Okay... I'll check up on you later." He left as well, leaving her alone and in distraught. 'Who should I be with? I don't know who to trust anymore. Sonic.. Shadow? I don't know anymore! Sonic is a great guy and all, and Shadow is sweet. They both are pulling my away from the opposite person..'

She had no idea who to be with. Maybe she shouldn't be with anyone. But, Shadow gave her his love, and it would be wrong to ditch him like that. She still has some love for him, but Shadow has came in. She was stuck.

A few weeks later

She got dressed in a long red sleeveless dress for her date with a hedgehog. She had put a dark tint of black on her eyelids and pink lip gloss. She put some black natural mascara on her final touches. After a few minutes of fixing her hair to be a little curly, she looked at herself in the tall mirror.

She thought of herself as pretty and sexy, but she had no idea what he would think. The dress stopped to her ankles, and on her feet were black high heels. It fit her figure very well, and it showed some cleavage. She had white lace gloves on that started from her fore arms to her finger tips. She did one more final check, then stepped out of her room. She had a lingering perfume on that would indeed be a distraction.

She heard a door bell and walked to the door. She opened it and saw the cerulean hedgehog standing at her door step with a black tuxedo and matching black shoes. He also had some amazing cologne on to catch her attention. She had agreed to go on a date with him to test him. She wanted to know is he was the one, or Shadow was.

"Woah... You look gorgeous... And stunning!" She smiled and stepped out to him. "And you look handsome. Along with a great smell.." He took her hand and kissed it lovingly. "Shall we go?"

"Yes." He picked her up bridal style unexpectedly, and she had a little blush glowing on her cheeks. "Sonic?!"

"What you don't like being carried?" He chuckled, but Amy just crossed her arms over her bust. "Fine." He smirked and continued to run over to the fancy restaurant they agreed on. Once they got there, he let her down and she fixed herself up. "Is my hair messy?"

"No, you look dashing." "Thank you."

He put her hands in his and walked them both in. "Seating for two please." Amy looked around at the beautiful atmosphere. Golden Chandeliers and painted walls. Plenty of people dressed professionally in dresses and tuxedos.

The hostess led them to their own two-person table. "The waiter will be here soon to guide you." She walked off, leaving the two alone. Shadow didn't know about their little date, and it was best for him not to. She wasn't his girlfriend, but she wanted to see how Sonic has changed. "So... Amy. H-how are things?" She shrugged and looked down at the table. She was in a weird place at the moment. They really didn't know what to do or say. "Am I making this awkward? You're not talking much." She looked up and shook her head.

"No. It's just that there's nothing to say." He chuckled silently to himself. "I hope you will have a good time.."

"I think I might.." She said teasingly and winked at him. "No, it'll get better. After this I want to show you a place I found.. It's very pretty." She ran her hand through her hair to make it less tangled. "I bet. You get to see everything in a minute."

"Good evening I am Steve. I will be your waiter for today. Any drinks?"

Amy eyed him with a smile. "Hi there.. I would like some water please." She told the chameleon in a sexy voice. Sonic squinted his eyes, and said, "Diet coke."

"Alright I'll be back in a few." Amy looked at the menu with a hint of surprise. "What was that?" He said in a plain voice. "What was what?" He rolled his eyes and put the menu down. "You were making googley eyes at that man!"

"Aww.. Is someone jealous? I was just teasing you to see if you would notice." "You know I did. You're here for one man, and it is me.." She giggled and continued with her menu. She looked at the salads and spied a good one. A Caesar salad with ranch sounded great to her. Sonic also found his food. The 10oz steak well done. "Here you go mam.. And sir. Do you know what to eat?"

"Yes I would like the Caesar salad with extra ranch." He took her menu and turned to Sonic. "A 10oz steak well done." He took his menu and then walked back to the counter. Amy took a sip of her water and noticed Sonic looking at her bust. She blushed severely, and cleared her throat as loud as she could. "W-what?"

"You little pervert."

He froze with his eyes wide open. "Sorry.. Boys can't help it."

"But men can." He took a sip of his own drink and crossed his arms. ' I'll be more of a man than that faker.. He took her virginity in a year! I would definitely wait at least two years or until we are married! He just wanted her for her body... I bet it.' He thought and straightened his bow tie. "What's wrong?"

"Thinking. Amy, not to bring up the subject again.. But has Shadow hurt you in any way?"

"Sonic.. Are you serious? I should've known you came just to talk to me about Shadow. No,he treats me well." He made a bad move there, but he needed to know. "It's just.. I want you to only love one person. Me. I love you Ames.. I always have." Her eyes shifted to the floor again and sighed. "You don't know how hard it is to be stuck in a triangle. I love Shadow.. And you but I don't know."

"Choose me Ames.. I promise you I'll protect you and never leave you again. I mean.. He doesn't even look like the person to marry. Or even have children. I do.. With you." She widened her eyes at what he said. He was right with Shadow. He would probably never think of marriage. 'He wants to have children... W-with me?' Her face grew a darker tint of red and she looked down again. "Y-you're right.. He... Wouldn't. S-Sonic, do you think he used me? Just took me in to get my body..?"

Sonic took her hand from the table. "I'm not entirely sure.. I was surprised you let him... I don't know. I wanted to be the one you lost your virginity to.. If I was there and didn't leave.. I would've been there for you. But, I had to leave."

"So..You're saying he did use me?" Her eyes started watering, and Sonic mentally slapped himself. "Amy, please don't cry! I never said he used you! I bet he cares for you.. But I have known you longer than anyone and you know it. I am the one who will truly love you."

"Amy... Just talk it over with Shadow okay? Ask."

"W-will you listen..? Like.. I-I am scared and if he hurts me then.. I want to go to you.. So you can comfort me..."

"I'll be listening. I promise. Now stop crying okay?" She nodded and whipped some tears from my muzzle. '_Good thing I didn't wear eye liner._' "Here's your salad mam. And the 10oz steak?" Sonic nodded and the waiter smiled. "Okay, anything else? M' lady?"

Sonic twitched his eyes and Amy smiled innocently. "No thank you.." He went off, and she looked at her salad. It looked really good to her, and she licked her lips. "How does it taste..Sonic?"

Sonic's eyes were on the waiter, looking very pissed off. "Sonic? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. So.. How is your salad?" She gave a thumbs up while chewing the rest of her lettuce. "Good." Sonic took a bite of his steak which was also pretty good. They both enjoyed their meals. Once they were full, Sonic took a napkin and washed his face. Amy did the same, then the waiter came by again. "Did you enjoy your meals?"

"Yes. Were ready for the check."

"Okay, thank you for eating here. I hope to see you guys again!" He put down the check and left them once again. "It says 40 rings." She said and Sonic put it down. Amy dug through her purse to find 5 rings. She set it down on the table for the tip. '_I don't think that waiter deserves a tip.._' He thought with an annoyed expression on his face. "So.. Let's go?" He got up and took Amy's hand. "Thank you guys!" The waiter said while going pass them. Sonic knew he winked at her, but he again tried to keep his calm. "Alright. I've been wanting to show you this for a while now." They walked outside and Sonic picked her up again. "Hold on tight!" With in a second, Sonic dashed around streets and woods. Amy was shaking; scared he would drop her. He went through more forests. "Okay.. Close your eyes.." he sat her down and she gently closed them. He put his hand around her slim back and started to walk her in the direction he wanted her to.

"Okay.." He stopped and grabbed her hand. "Open." Once her eyes revealed the sight, she was instantly taken away. She gasped, and looked at the beautiful nature. Stars all around and the sky was a purplish color. The grass was greener and trees surrounded them. The sound of the lake soothed her, and the distance far away showed high mountains. "Oh my goodness.. Sonic.." Her eyes gleamed from the moonlight. She caught her breath again and looked at him. "Sonic..Thank you so much! This is so beautiful!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a long hug.

"You're welcome.. I hope your having a good time."

"I am I promise... Sonikku." It's been forever since she called him that, and it made him even happier. "Here. There is a huge rock we can sit on." He walked her over to a huge grey rock. First Sonic sat on it, then she sat next to him. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and connected her arms around his left arm. The crickets made it somewhat awkward, but she thought of this as romantic.

"I'm scared.."

"Why? Is something wrong?" She nodded and tightened her grip on his arm. "T-that Shadow will say he did use me.."

"Ames.. Don't worry about it. If he did, I am here. I would never think about using you. I mean.. We could have a great future. I want to get married to you, make love to you endlessly so that I know your mine forever. Then.. When the time is right, we can raise a family! I don't care how much kids. Just as long as you are happy."

She had tears in her eyes from his sweet words. She let go and looked up at him. "I do too.." Sonic and Amy's heads started moving in to each others. She could feel his mint breath on her lips. She put her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. He had his arms around her waist while passionately kissing her. It was her first kiss from him, and it meant a lot to her. He put all he could in that kiss.

"Mm.. Sonic..." She managed to escape out of their lips. Sonic parted so she could get her breathing back. She looked back out in the sky.

"You cheated me Rose... Why..?"

Amy just got done eating a bowl of cheerios for her breakfast. She was waiting for Sonic to arrive so they could go over to Shadow's and talk to him. She was wearing a sleeveless red top and shorts that came to her knees. Her hair was combed, and had mascara with lip gloss on. She heard the door bell, and she rushed to the door. "Hey So-" Shadow was standing in the doorway with a frown on his face. "Shady! Hey I was looking for you."

He walked himself in and glared into her eyes. "No. You were looking for Sonic. I am not Sonic."

"Is something troubling you? Usually you'd greet me with a kiss.." He shook his head and scoffed. "You played me Rose." She widened her eyes and gulped. "S-Shadow it's not what you think! I went on a date to see if he was worth it."

"And you had your mouth all over him. I wasn't pleased one bit. After all we have been through. I gave you my love, and you opened yourself up to him again!"

She hung her head and playing with her fingers. "I-I.. Shady I-"

"Don't Shady me. I thought you were the innocent girl that I knew. Now I realize our love wasn't real. You had feelings for him while I loved you. And what do you do? You cheat on me for my rival." Her ears folded and tears spilled from her eyes. "We could've had a future. But.. I really cannot have that can I? What, did you sleep with him too?"

"No! I didn't even think of that! Shadow please I didn't mean it! It's just that.. That.."

"What?" She covered her arms around her waist. "I want a family some day.. And you don't look like the man to marry or have kids with.."

"So you think that and go to faker?! I wanted to marry! If I thought about it long enough, maybe kids! Why would you assume that..?"

She felt even more sadder, and pissed that Sonic talked her into saying Shadow wouldn't make a commitment. "I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry.. I should go."

"And go to your blue hero?"

"No. Away." She pushed him out of her way and started to run off. "You're not going anywhere.. she'll be back."

Sonic was on his way to her house when he heard crying coming his way. He looked straight ahead and saw a pink hedgehog running. "Ames..?"

She got closer and closer. "A-Amy!" She ran right past him, but Sonic grabbed her arm before she could get away. "Let me go!"

"Amy! What happened? What's wrong?"

"You were wrong.. If we haven't gone on that date.. I would still have him. You lied! Get off me!"

He pulled her to him and grabbed both of her wrists. "What? Did Shadow.. Go to your house?"

"Leave me alone." She looked down, not making contact with him. "Amy! Answer me.. I'm here now. Yell it out if you have to."

"...Sonic. He saw us. Us kissing and not paying attention to our surroundings. Now he thinks I'm a whore. And you started it! You idiot... You.."

"Ames listen. I did it for the good of your heart. You are not a whore and never will be. You hear me?! Shadow has a dark heart, and I'm afraid he will change you forever! I want you to be happy, but with me. I love you Amy. And I will not let Shadow pull you around!"

"You don't know anything about him! He's very sweet and loving! I do care for you, but I care for Shadow too. Yes, he just broke my heart but-"

"I will not let anyone play with your heart like that. Ames, I promise everything will pass.. Just stick with me. Please." He grabbed her into a strong hug. "Sonic..." he brought her face up to his. "Trust me." His lips moved onto hers and roughly kissed her. She couldn't believe what he was doing. He kept his promise about caring for her..

'_What is he doing?!_'

She pushed him off and looked down at her slippers. "I can't... I just.. I love Shadow... I mean I love you too, but Shadow and I.. Well."

"I see..." He stared at her with his eyes piercing through hers. "That's okay. Fine."

He started to leave and she gasped. "N-no!" She jumped at him, and they both fell. "D-Don't leave... I'm sorry!"

She held on tight with her on top of his back. She had tears coming out of her eyes. He managed to turn around and get onto his knees. She still had to have her arms around him to keep him from running. "P-please.. Sonikku. Don't go again.. I can't take it! I have so much on my mind.. I mean... Shadow g-got m-me.."

He took a frown and grabbed her shoulders. "What? Tell me."

"N-never mind! It's none of your concern!" He squinted his eyes and thought she was up to something. She had a secret, and he wanted to know. "Amy.. Something is bothering you. Spill it."

She gulped and put her arms around her own stomach. "I-I haven't told Shadow... And if I tell you you'll blow up in my face and then you'll tell Shadow! I don't want you to!"

"Amy Rose.. Tell me."

She gritted her teeth and covered her face. "No.." He took her hands out of her view and his face came into her contact. "What is wrong?" She embraced him again and started to yell. "Shadow got me pregnant! Okay? He doesn't even know! And if you tell he'll leave me for sure!" Sonic widened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, gently swaying her. "Oh Amy.. Shhh.. Tell Shadow. He's the father, and he can't back down from you now."

She sobbed into his bare chest and her fingers dug into his back. "I can't have a baby!"

'_Why did that stupid hedgehog have to get her pregnant?! I should've been the father! Not him! If I wouldn't have gone away!'_

Sonic gulped up some saliva and kissed her forehead. "Sonic.. I don't want to have a baby alone! I-I can't." He knew what he had to do.. But he had to get Amy out of the picture. "Ames.. Why don't you go rest, and I'll go to the store to get you some soup and extra things."

"O-oh.. Why?"

"It's okay.. Just go rest." She got up and walked into her house. Shadow thankfully left, so she went straight to bed. He knew what he was doing, and he had to do it fast.

Sonic saw Shadow's ugly home, trashy and filthy. He didn't learn to keep his house clean. Instead of knocking, he slammed the door open, and the red and black hedgehog jumped in fright. He was watching T.V. while eating a bowl of popcorn. "Oh.. you'll pay for what you did to Amy.."

Shadow rolled his eyes and Sonic lunged at him, making him drop his food. "Hey! What the hell?"

"You have caused enough pain.. And you cannot back out of her life! Now, this is where you're important!"

Shadow grabbed Sonic's neck and pushed him against the couch. "Not until I saw you kissing her! You are the one taking her away!" He rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand that was choking him. "N-no.. You have.. No idea what happened to Amy. You have to be there like it or not!"

"Why? You're taking my place!"

Sonic punched his gut with his free hand and pinned him down om the ground. "Because you're an upcoming father you idiot!"

Shadow stopped fighting him and widened his eyes in complete shock. His face turned pale, and his heart sank. "Yeah... She has your dang kid! How do you think I feel? You have no idea."

He let Sonic punch him, throw him, and kick him. He didn't care for anything but Amy. "Get up!"

He was bleeding from the mouth and a severe damage in his side. "Worthless idiot.." He muttered and left him on the ground.

"Here Ames.. I hope you like tomato soup." She thanked him and began to eat viciously. "Wow.." He was surprised of her fast eating. She was already done, and burped with a big smile. "Dang..." Sonic climbed on the bed with her and covered her up. "Can you stay?"

"Yeah." He also put the covers over him and she looked into his eyes. He felt like she hadn't said everything, but then again she was stressed out.

"S-Sonic.. I want an abortion."


End file.
